


Something I'll pick later

by subscribepile



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subscribepile/pseuds/subscribepile
Summary: This is a work in progress. If anyone happens to stumble along my first fic then congrats! You have witnessed my first attempts at sharing my secret stories. Enjoy xp
Kudos: 6





	Something I'll pick later

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. If anyone happens to stumble along my first fic then congrats! You have witnessed my first attempts at sharing my secret stories. Enjoy xp

"Come on, lets get you outside," he said, patting my butt to get me moving. "It's time to go walkies."

I'd had a grueling week on top of a harrowing month, within an agonizing year; a walk was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Nooooo I don't wanna," I whined, grabbing onto his shoulders and giving my best 'pity me' face, pouty lip and all. "I just wanna sleeeep."

"Nope, let's go!" followed by a harder smack to my butt, making me squeak and scurry into my room for safety. "I know what would make this better..." he said, raising an eyebrow and learning on the doorframe, effectively blocking my only exit. I knew that look, and my brain automatically started to sink into little space. Granted, I rode the line between little and big whenever he was around. I just couldn't help it.

"Let's get you out of those jammies and into some day clothes."

 _Oh no. What'll he pick this time._ He loved to pick out my clothes for the day, knowing that I couldn't protest when he gave me those eyes: the ones that made me shiver and shrink, whining for his every attention.  
They were never outwardly humiliating, broadcasting my internal infancy for all to see. No frilly pink dresses, lacy socks, or toddler harnesses (although I still don't think I'd protest if they were). It wasn't about other people noticing my littleness, it was for _me_ to notice. Just the little touches that would remind me throughout the day, making me feel little while trying to be big. Enough to make me cling to his hand in the store, ask for help picking from menus, and leave me blushing and needy as often as possible.

He looked through my legging collection, finally settling on black leggings with little penguins on them, all eating rainbow popsicles.

"Why can't I wear my shorts?" I whined, pointing to the knee-length, black bike shorts I usually wore.

"It's chilly outside, nugget. We gotta keep your knees warm."

I hmphed while he laid the leggings on the bed and turned to the closet. He settled on my denim short-overalls with the light-green buttons, an outfit that always made me feel extra little. Perfect little handles to grab me if I try to run off, lots of room to cover my poofy diapers, and just enough complexity that made getting to the bathroom a race against time. Lastly, he grabbed a simple t-shirt and a white sweater covered in sleepy sloths from the dresser.

Wait, not lastly. He tossed the clothes on the bed and walked to the 'linen closet' next to the bathroom. Inside, there was only one shelf with linens on it the rest was filled with...

_Diapers._

I hadn't worn diapers outside the house before. _Especially_ not on my own outside the house. This was only a quick walk around the park to get some fresh air, but still!

I watched, wide-eyed and silent, as his eyes flicked over the choices before picking a medium-poof white diaper with light pick swirls on the landing zone. Not too huge, but still not subtle under overalls.

He placed the diaper nearest me on the bed and looked me in the eyes, a knowing smile on his face. I stared back, either too little or too nervous to protest. I hadn't mentioned it before (and I definitely wouldn't now) but I _kinda_ had to pee. Not too urgent, but it was there of course. What else could I think about as soon as I saw him open the closet, revealing neat stacks of _my_ diapers.

I sat there, my mind frozen and frantic at the same moment. I snapped out of it when he gave a firm push to my chest, tipping me onto my back and catching my legs so I couldn't right myself.

In no time I was diapered, dressed, and standing at the door while he tucked my ears into my warm woolen hat. My fuzzy mind faintly registered his instructions not to come back for at least an hour, a quick swat on my diapered bum, and me standing alone and little on the steps.


End file.
